1. Field
The invention relates to a nanocrystal display. More particularly, the invention relates to a nanocrystal display having improved durability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, an organic light emitting diode display device, an electrowetting display device, an electrophoretic display device, a nanocrystal display device, etc., have been developed.
In general, the display device includes a plurality of pixels to display an image. The pixels receive data signals in response to gate signals and display gray scales corresponding to the data signals.
The liquid crystal display device includes two substrates, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The two substrates are spaced apart from each other by a spacer to accommodate the liquid crystal layer therebetween. The spacer is disposed on one of the two substrates and the other one of the two substrates is attached to the spacer using an adhesive.